The World Wide Web (“web”) allows millions of people to engage in e-commerce, online social networking and other online services. Online advertising in digital documents has evolved with the growth of these online services. Digital advertisements are placed within digital documents provided to users over the web. The value of an online advertisement is commonly evaluated by a click count. Proper placement of a relevant advertisement is important to maximize the click count for that ad. Proper placement can involve placing an advertisement in a document such that the user viewing the document would be interested in the advertisement.
In addition to online advertisement placement, online document searching can be challenging when attempting to provide relevant documents to a user. Most document search services query a database of indexed documents using keywords provided by a user. Though some relevant documents can be included in the query results, many potentially relevant documents are not included within query results because of the database indexing mechanism, user's choice of keywords, or other reasons.
Successful document searching and advertisement placement within digital documents is important to providing a positive online experience for a user and for capitalizing on revenue opportunities.